Godzilla and the guardian beasts
by Godzilla 2000 88
Summary: Mysterious things start happening all over Tokyo. 4 guardiian beasts, Megalon earth, King Gidorah electricity, Manda water, Rodan air are to blame. The 5th guardian monster Megaguirus, was killed by Godzilla and now they seek revenge...
1. The Guardian Beasts

10 thousand years ago

A team of monsters called the guardian monsters ruled supreme.

They were the top monsters, even Godzilla couldn't defeat them. They are called the guardian monsters because they are friends of the earth and protect the earth from monsters. The guardian monsters consisted of 5 members and each monster has their own element.

King Gidorah (electricity), Megaguirus (wind), Rodan (fire), Manda (water) and Megalon (earth). The guardian monsters ganged up on other monsters and tried to destroy them all so they could live in peace and know the earth has no more enemies.

They succeeded in destroying all monsters except for one. Godzilla. Megaguirus was sent to destroy Godzilla but failed.

The other guardian monsters looked for Megaguirus. They found his body in flames. From that moment on Godzilla became their major enemy. Now theirs only 4 guardian monsters left.

Present day.

The guardian monsters since vanished and have never been seen again. Legend has it that they can only come out of hiding when their major enemy shows up.

Tokyo.

A young boy wanders away into a forest and is lost. He stumbles across what looks like a stone carved into the shape of Megalon. He admires it and puts his hand on it. He accidenty knocks the stone over and it cracks. A small light emerges from the stone and the boy backs away. Suddenly the ground below his feet collapses and he sinks into the ground screeming in terror. He vanishes. Days later his family is very worried so they call the police who send out a search party to find him. The mother says he was going to a forest nearby so the search party goes to the forest. They are shocked to find a deep whole that could only have been made by something enormous. They can't see the bottom and they call out to the boy but no one replies.

6 days later.

A group of teenage boys are paddling out to see on a small boat. One of the boys spots a small rock in the shape of Manda floating on the surface of the water. They grab the rock and crack it and a small light emerges. Suddenly the sea around them churns and the boat shakes like mad. A huge snake like monster flips the boat and attacks the terrified boys and in a flash they are all gone.

Mysterious things start happening all over Tokyo and a monster expert is called in to investigate.

" When you were searching for the boy in the forest did you see anything weird" says the monster expert.

" Yes we saw a strange rock that had been split in half and it looked like the monster Megalon.

" And when we were investigating the ocean around Tokyo we found another rock in the shape of a monster but not Megalon it was in the shape of Manda.

"Interesting" says the expert as he starts flipping through one of his books.

" I think I know what is happening" says the expert.

"It says that thousands of years ago a group of monsters called the guardian monsters ruled supreme. It also says that they didn't die but went into a deep slumber and each had a rock in a location that represented them and when the rock was disturbed it would release their soul and the monster would destroy who broke or disturbed the rock".

" Megalon and Manda are part of the guardian monsters as well as King Gidorah, Megaguirus and Rodan.

" I think that when the boys came across the rock they disturbed it and were destroyed, that would explain why Megalon's rock was found near a big hole and Manda's rock was found in water".

" It says that Godzilla is their major enemy and can only be woken from their slumber if Godzilla is around then the guardian monsters will team up on him and defeat him………


	2. Godzilla vs Manda

Suddenly the ground starts to shake as Godzilla stomps down the street. People flee in all directions. Godzilla spots a huge crowd of people running away from and blasts them with his atomic breath. The monster expert contacts the army.

"You mustn't attack Godzilla" He says.

"Why not?" Says the army officer.

"Because the guardian monsters will be here any minute" replies the expert.

"What is the guardian monsters" Says the officer.

"No time just don't attack" Says the expert.

"You've got ten minuets for your little guardian monsters to show up even though I have no idea what they are" Says the officer.

"That's all I need" Says the expert

The expert hangs up and the army waits.

"Come on were are they"

He looks out the window but there is no sign of any guardian monsters.

9 minuets left.

8 minuets left.

7 minuets left.

6 minuets left.

Still no monsters show up to protect Tokyo from Godzilla. Godzilla smashes as many buildings as he can and hurls busses into the bay.

5 minuets left.

4 minuets left.

3 minuets left.

2 minuets left.

"That's it I've had enough waiting" Says the officer as he sends tanks out to blast Godzilla.

6 tanks bomb Godzilla but he retaliates by crushing all the tanks under his giant foot.

"Fire masers" Orders the officer.

A strong beam hit's Godzilla directly and he goes flying through a building and comes down with a big crash. A couple of surrounding buildings land on top of Godzilla, the king of monsters has been buried alive under tons of rubble.

There is no sign of life. 10 minuets later the rubble starts to shift and Godzilla gets up from under the rubble and roars. Godzilla retreats to the ocean and dives into the water.

He starts swimming away when he notices a snake like body ahead. The creature charges at Godzilla quite fast and grabs his arm in it's jaws. The monster is Manda the 4th Guardian monster. Manda starts to strangle Godzilla like a boa constrictor. Godzilla shakes him off and hits him directly with his atomic breath. Manda catches on fire. Manda appears to be dying.

Suddenly he grows bigger and stronger. He has evolved into Fire Manda. Fire Manda grabs Godzilla by the neck and strangles him. Godzilla struggles and blasts him again with his atomic breath but a fire based breath does not harm Fire Manda. Fire Manda grabs Godzilla by the tail. Godzilla shakes him off again and bites his body, tearing a chunk of flesh from him. Fire Manda screeches in pain and starts to sink to the ocean floor.

Godzilla has won, or has he?

Suddenly Fire Manda comes out of no were and crunches down on Godzilla's side. Godzilla is in a lot of pain. This time Godzilla can't shake him off. Fire Manda starts to use a special ability. He takes energy from Godzilla making him weak.

It appears that Fire Manda is winning. Godzilla tries to build up energy but fails. With all his energy Godzilla blasts the surrounding sea with nuclear pulse and the blast hit's Fire Manda perfectly.

He explodes in a ball of fire. Godzilla has hardly any energy and can't even swim. He is also injured from the bite.

Slowly Godzilla sinks to the ocean floor and rests on the bottom. For now……….


	3. Godzilla vs Megalon round 1

2 days later.

Blood washes into the beach and the water turns red. Local people call over the army. The army contacts local scientist Mike. Samples of the blood are taken back to mikes lab. The blood turns out to be from the monster Manda.

"It's fresh, it must have been killed recently" Says Mike.

"By what" Says the officer.

"Good question" Replies Mike.

"Could it be Godzilla" Says the officer.

"Theirs only one way to be sure, inspect the area and surrounding water" Says Mike.

The officer sends out a search party to look for the killer but nothing is found.

Meanwhile under the sea Godzilla lays helplessly. Suddenly he gets back on his feet and is swimming again. He heads closer and closer to Tokyo.

Godzilla tastes blood in the water and eventually finds the putrid body of Fire Manda. He grabs it in one hand and walks ashore.

Godzilla stomps on anything in his path and throws the body of Manda into a building causing a massive explosion. Godzilla roars. The army reacts and bombs Godzilla from the sky.

"Fire maser" Shouts the officer.

A powerful beam speeds towards Godzilla. But Godzilla notices it and shoots his atomic breath at it and the two beams collide and explode causing a massive shockwave that knocks Godzilla off his feet and sends him into Tokyo Tower.

Now with full energy, Godzilla grabs the point of The tower and uses it as a knife and drives it straight through a building. Tokyo is now a burning mess.

"Fire maser again" Orders the captain.

"The shockwave destroyed it" Says one of the soldiers.

"Damn that was our best weapon beside the super missile that was destroyed as well 8 weeks ago" Says the officer.

Godzilla stomps back to the ocean. Suddenly the ground under Godzilla collapses. Godzilla falls into an underground lair.

Before Godzilla can get up Megalon is stabbing him with his drills on his hands. Godzilla tail slams Megalon against the walls of the lair and shoots a fireball at him. Megalon starts to catch on fire but dives underground and the fire dies.

He researfaces behind Godzilla and is about to stab him again but Godzilla senses him and whips him with his tail before turning around and uppercutting him against the walls.

Megalon stands up and shoots Godzilla with his energy beam that has devastating affect. Godzilla jumps out of the hole and retreats. Megalon spins his drills in victory.

Again Godzilla is injured and retreats to the sea. Godzilla recovers on the ocean floor.

Back in Tokyo people are astounded at the hole. Megalon jumps out and the people start running. Megalon starts waging war on the town.

Megalon isn't happy at what people have done to the earth, these buildings must go. Rodan and King Gidorah appear out of no were and help Megalon destroy the city.

"I thought the guardian beasts were on our side" Says the expert.

"They musn't like what we've done to this earth"

The army fires rockets at the beasts but it is no use. There is only one monster who can stop them and he's probably Tokyo's last hope. Godzilla.


	4. Godzilla vs Megalon round 2

Megalon drills through buildings, King Gidorah destroys a hospital and a church while Rodan sonic booms Tokyo from the skies. The army brings in a replacement maser.

"Fire" Says the officer.

The blast hits Rodan in the air and sends him falling out of the sky and landing on a building. Rodan is lying on top of a building when suddenly it gives way and collapses.

Rodan emerges from the rubble and stands up. Suddenly a nearby building falls straight on top of Rodan. Rodan is trapped under tonnes of rubble.

Megalon and King Gidorah walk over to him and try to dig him out. The rubble suddenly explodes, flying in all directions and knocking King Gidorah and Megalon over.

Rodan roars before jumping back into the sky and soaring above the disaster. Rodan blasts a few buildings with his heat ray before flying over to join King Gidorah and Megalon. The three monsters engage a triple attack on the city, working together to make sure every last bit of Tokyo is destroyed.

"Fire maser again" orders the army officer.

Another blast hits King Gidorah, Megalon and Rodan all at the same time. King Gidorah and Rodan retreat leaving Megalon.

Megalon continues to trash the city and the armies attacks are having little affect.

"Fire maser again" orders the officer.

"It's not fully charged yet" replies one of the soldiers.

"When will it be" Says the officer losing his patience.

"In about 2-3 minutes" replies one of the soldiers.

"2-3 minutes, that's too long, Megalon could have destroyed the whole world in that time! Ok slight exaggeration but you know what I mean" "In the mean time send some tanks out to shoot down Megalon" says the officer.

"Ok"

A group of tanks creep up on Megalon from behind.

"Fire"

Each blasts Megalon with cannonballs but it has little affect.

"Aim for his head" says one of the soldiers.

All the tanks target Megalon's head and shoot. Megalon roars with pain before falling over in confusion.

The 1000 tonne beast gets back onto his feet and roars in anger. The tanks continue to fire but Megalon destroys them with his energy beam. Megalon continues destroying the city.

"It's no use, he keeps destroying our defence" says the officer.

Suddenly the water in Tokyo bay churns as a huge figure rises out of the water. A spine becomes visible as well as a tail.

It is Godzilla. Godzilla roars and is determined to defeat the drill monster. Megalon roars back and the two monsters size each other up. Megalon makes the first move by trying to stab Godzilla with his drills but Godzilla dodges it and tail slams Megalon into a building.

Megalon gets up to find Godzilla pushing him back over. Megalon gets back up and uses a special ability. Godzilla starts to slide toward Megalon like someone is dragging him. Godzilla is now right next to Megalon.

Megalon blasts the surrounding ground with an atomic blast and sends Godzilla flying 150km an hour into a building. Godzilla gets up and roars in anger. Godzilla flicks Megalon with his tail into the bay. Godzilla dives into the water to finish Megalon but can't see him any were. Megalon has disappeared. All that Godzilla sees is a trail of bubbles. Godzilla follows the trail of bubbles but finds nothing……..


	5. Godzilla vs Zilla

Godzilla wonders were Megalon has gone. He looks around but there is nothing there. Godzilla turns around and heads the other way towards Tokyo bay.

Godzilla rises out of the water and stomps ashore, he roars loudly. The army responds. 10 highly trained pilots blast into the sky and soar high above Godzilla.

The beast hasn't noticed them yet. They all fire at Godzilla from the sky bombarding him. Godzilla tries to swipe one of them with his claws but the pilot dodges it. Godzilla goes for a tail swing but misses again.

Godzilla gets frustrated and shoots his atomic breath to hit the planes. 3 are destroyed leaving 7 more. The planes continue to fire at Godzilla. Suddenly Godzilla swipes one of the planes.

Godzilla tries to blast the remaining 6 with his atomic breath but misses all of them.

"The planes need help, send in 7 tanks to help them" Orders the officer.

"Yes sir" Replies one of the soldiers.

"Adios Godzilla" Says the officer quietly.

The 7 tanks approach Godzilla and bombard him. Godzilla's attention is turned to the ground. The beast stomps towards the tanks but the planes in the sky continue to shoot and stop him in his tracks.

Godzilla gets angry, he turns around and blows up all six planes with his atomic breath. Godzilla then turns around again to get the tanks but they are gone.

They are really hiding behind a group of buildings. Godzilla wonders were they have gone and looks around him. When he turns his back to them the tanks come out and shoot Godzilla from behind before quickly going back to their hiding spot.

Godzilla turns around as quickly as he can but they are no were. Godzilla stomps in their direction and destroys all the buildings around him and exposes the tanks. They continue to fire. Godzilla charges and crushes 3 of the tanks under his giant foot.

The other 3 continue to fire. Godzilla gets ready to blast his atomic breath and finish off the tanks but suddenly is hit from something from behind. Godzilla flies into a building and comes down with a big crash.

"What happened?" Says one of the men in one of the tanks.

"Don't worry I got your back" Says the officer on a walkie-talkie.

"What did you do?" Says the man.

"I fired a missile at him and totally saved your ass" Says the officer.

"Thanks" Replies the man.

Godzilla lies motionless like a dead deer on the side of a road. Godzilla is unconscious.

"Attack the beast while it's down" Orders the officer.

A group of tanks fire at Godzilla without worrying about his attacks. Godzilla's eye suddenly opens and the beast rises to his feet. He roars in anger.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and it is not Godzilla that is moving. What looks like another Godzilla but with different spines and a different head shape emerges from behind a building. It is Zilla and he wants a piece of Godzilla.

Zilla charges at Godzilla from behind and slashes at one of his spines. Godzilla tries to tail slam Zilla but the beast jumps high into the air and dodges the attack. Godzilla turns around and blasts his atomic breath at Zilla. Zilla runs towards the breath but at the last second he jumps into the air and lands behind Godzilla.

"What is that monster" Says one of the soldiers to the officer.

"I think it is Zilla, he is an incredible jumper" Says the officer.

Before Godzilla can turn around Zilla double kicks him into the bay. Zilla waits to see if his opponent has survived. He has. Godzilla rises out of the bay and blasts his breath again at Zilla and is successful.

Zilla flies into a building. Godzilla roars in victory, But this fight ain't over yet. Zilla rises from the rubble. Godzilla charges at him. Zilla dodges his running punch before stabbing Godzilla with his pointy knife like spines. Godzilla shrieks in pain. It appears that Godzilla is losing. Godzilla shakes Zilla off.

Zilla roars angrily at Godzilla before charging. Godzilla shoots a fireball at him but misses. Zilla then picks up Godzilla and holds him above his head before throwing Godzilla into electricity wires. Godzilla receives a mild shock of electricity and becomes very dizzy. Zilla seizes his chance and hits Godzilla with his fire breath, similar to that of a dragons.

Godzilla catches on fire and starts to burn. Godzilla runs for the bay and dives into the water before researfacing with the fire put out. Godzilla is mad. Zilla blasts his fire breath and Godzilla blasts his atomic breath at the same time and the two breaths connect.

Godzilla's breath is stronger and Zilla is hit. Zilla collapses. Godzilla roars in victory before heading back to the sea to regain all his energy but he'll be back soon enough……


	6. Tokyo SOS

Godzilla is injured from his fight with Zilla and still has a few cuts from his fight with Manda, but these injuries don't affect Godzilla and in a few days they would have healed.

Godzilla rests on the ocean floor building up all his energy.

Meanwhile back at Tokyo the monster expert looks up more information on the guardian beasts.

He finds that they are not on the humans side, they are only protecting the earth not us. He contacts the army.

"I've found that the guardian beasts are not on our side, they are only protecting the earth not us.

"So that means they could destroy our civilization" Say's the officer.

"They musn't like what we've done to the earth, probably the buildings and cars" Says the expert.

"So that's why they attacked us for no reason" Says the officer.

"I must get back to my research into the guardian beasts" Says the expert.

"Contact me if you find out anything new that could help us understand them more" Says the officer

"Ok" Says the expert.

While the expert continues his research the officer watches for any sign of a monster. Tokyo is still a mess from the battle with Godzilla and Zilla.

The officer waits and waits but still no monsters come. The officer looks at Zilla's huge body just lying their. Suddenly Zilla rises to his feet. He looks around to see if Godzilla is there.

"I thought Zilla was killed" Thinks the officer to himself.

"He must have been knocked unconscious or fainted instead of being killed"

Zilla doesn't see Godzilla anywhere. Zilla seizes the chance to escape and dives into the ocean and swims away.

"He probably won't be coming back for a while" Thinks the officer to himself.

Once again the ground begins to shake. 3 monsters rise out of the bay. It is the 3 remaining guardian monsters and they are about to wage war on the human race. Megalon, King Gidorah and Rodan smash as many buildings as they can.

"Send as many tanks, planes and missiles as you can" Says the officer in desperation.

Planes fly above the monsters and shoot them while tanks on the ground fire at them as well. The monsters get angry and blast all the tanks in the sky.

The army launches a missile at Rodan and it hit's him directly. Rodan flies into a building and a massive explosion seals the giant pterodactyls fate. If Rodan is dead he is buried under tones of fiery rubble.

King Gidorah and Megalon mourn the fall of the 3rd guardian beast. They soon get back to destroying the city.

The army tries another missile at King Gidorah this time but he sees it coming and destroys it with his electricity beams.

"There is nothing we can do" Says the officer.

"There is only one monster who can defeat them and that monster is Godzilla"…...


	7. The Final Showdown

Almost like a sixth sense Godzilla is awakened from the ocean floor and an unseen force is driving him to Tokyo.

Godzilla bursts out of the water and gives a loud roar. King Gidorah and Megalon spot him and close in on Godzilla. Godzilla is not liking this one bit and charges at Megalon, picks him up and throws him on the ground.

King Gidorah responds by knocking Godzilla over with his tail. Megalon gets back on his feet and roars in anger. Megalon is about to stab Godzilla on the ground with his drills but Godzilla rolls out of the way and dodges the attack.

Godzilla gets back up and blasts both monsters with his atomic breath. King Gidorah is the first to get back up and he goes for Godzilla. King Gidorah bites Godzilla with all three heads.

Godzilla shakes him off and goes for a fatal neck bite, but gets a mouth full of electricity as King Gidorah shoots out his electricity beams.

Megalon finally gets back up. Godzilla lies on the ground motionless. King Gidorah and Megalon roar in victory. Godzilla gets up and sneaks behind them and blasts them both with his atomic breath.

Again King Gidorah gets up first but Godzilla picks him up and throws him into Megalon who is just getting up as well.

King Gidorah gets mad and flies high above Godzilla. Godzilla is about to blast King Gidorah out of the sky with his atomic breath but forgets about Megalon.

Just before Godzilla uses his ray Megalon double kicks him and sends him straight into a building. King Gidorah comes back down from the air and tries to see if Godzilla has survived.

He has. Godzilla gets mad and a fire lights in his belly. Godzilla charges at Megalon but gets blasted with his energy beam.

Godzilla flings Megalon with his tail into a building before turning to King Gidorah. Godzilla uppercuts the giant three headed dragon but gets shocked by King Gidorah's electricity beams.

Suddenly out of no were another monster bursts out of the bay and grabs Godzilla by the neck with his jaws. Godzilla turns around to see who the monster is and finds that it is Zilla back for revenge.

Godzilla is choking. Zilla lets go of his grip and chews on one of Godzilla's spines. The king of the monsters yelps with pain. Godzilla tries to tail whip Zilla but misses. Zilla then moves back and tackles Godzilla to the ground. Like a wrestler Zilla pins Godzilla to the ground and goes for a fatal neck bite but is blasted with Godzilla's atomic breath, destroying Zilla for good.

Godzilla gets back up and goes for King Gidorah. Out of no were Megalon comes out of the ground and trips Godzilla over. King Gidorah then body slams Godzilla.

Godzilla gets up and suddenly starts to turn orange and red the colours of fire. With a mighty stomp Godzilla unleashes nuclear pulse, a giant shockwave that destroys both Megalon and King Gidorah. All 5 guardian beasts are dead.

Or are they? Suddenly the ground begins to move and Rodan rises from the rubble. The souls of the other 4 guardian beasts suddenly rise from their bodies and swirl around in the sky, They head towards Rodan and dissapear into his body, giving him more power to finish Godzilla.

Rodan, at full strength charges at Godzilla and bashes him with his giant wing. Godzilla gets up and shoots out his atomic breath at Rodan but the giant pterodactyl blocks the blast with his wing.

Rodan screeches and jumps into the sky and soars high above Godzilla. Rodan dive bombs Godzilla before blasting him with his heat ray. Godzilla crunches down on Rodan's wing.

The giant pterodactyl screeches with pain and shakes Godzilla off. Godzilla picks up a building and throws it at Rodan. It smashes on Rodan's head.

Rodan gets up and tackles Godzilla and bites Godzilla on the neck. Rodan moves away from Godzilla. Godzilla trips Rodan with his tail. Godzilla then slashes Rodan with his claws.

Rodan blasts Godzilla again with his heat ray. Godzilla picks up Rodan and throws him high into the sky and prepares to punch him on his way down but Rodan just flies away from his fist.

Rodan blasts Godzilla with his heat ray from the sky. Godzilla gets mad and uses his spiral fire ray to blast Rodan out of the sky. Rodan falls and crashes to the ground. He is dead. Godzilla roars the loudest roar he's ever done.

The spirits of the 5 guardian beasts leave Rodan's body and return to the earth. Godzilla heads for the sea and swims away. Godzilla rests on the ocean floor.

The king of monsters can rest knowing that all 5 guardian beasts have been destroyed and can never come back. Or can they?


End file.
